Open Eyes
by Suuziej
Summary: Hermione's all alone. Ron and Harry are nowhere to be found! A war has started! And suddenly a stranger comes to help her, but is he really a stranger?


Hello Everybody,  
  
This is my first fanfic ever so please don't be hard on me!  
  
Please Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I don't have any contact with J.K. Rowling  
  
or anyone else involved with it.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Open Eyes  
  
Chapter 1. An Empty Soul in An Empty House  
  
It was an extraordinary night. The sky was so clear and bright. You could see almost every star in the universe.  
  
People everywhere stopped their activities just to look at the sky. It seemed so peaceful, as if it wanted people to  
  
forget the war and remember it could also be, instead of war.  
  
It seemed to affect everybody except for one person. That person was huddled up against her bedroom wall, her  
  
arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees.  
  
She was only 16 years old but her eyes reflected a knowledge, a 40 year old would envy.  
  
But she didn't care, she didn't care about the knowledge, she didn't care about it one bit. She would give more than  
  
she owned to just not know what she knew.  
  
Because it was to much to handle, to much to life for and to much to die for.  
  
She was trapped, trapped in her own mind, trapped between love and hate, trapped between friends and enemies.  
  
And the worst of all; she was only one who could get herself out of it!  
  
Hermione let out a deep sigh of depression.   
  
'What had happened?' she thought 'it happened so fast'  
  
That was true, in a couple of months Voldemort had risen and took over the entire country. Hogwarts had been  
  
destroyed and a lot of students had been killeed. Deatheaters were everywhere.  
  
Wizards and withches all around the country had fought against Voldemort, but it was no use. He was winning.  
  
More people joined him everyday. They were with so much, and the ones who fought them would lose more  
  
friends everyday. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran away at last, trying to reach somewhere save but she lost her  
  
two best friend somewhere on the way. She managed to reach her house, not knowing where Harry or Ron could   
  
be.  
  
When she finally got home, she found an empty house.Not only her parents were gone, but also all the furniture   
  
was gone. Her parents had been killed, she felt it, she knew it. There was no other place where they could be. Evil  
  
was everywhere.  
  
She stayed in the house, not knowing what to do or where to go.   
  
Hermione let out another sigh.  
  
'It's hopeless' she thought 'It's never gonna be the same'  
  
But still, she wasn't gonna stay here and wait untill the war was over. Oh no, she was going to fight it, even if it  
  
was the last thing she did.  
  
Suddenly there were noises downstairs.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and listened to the sounds. The sounds of Deatheates, she could recognize them   
  
everywhere.  
  
'Shit' Hermione whispered. She tried to stay calm.  
  
'If they catch me I'm dead' she thought.  
  
Her mind was working on top speed.  
  
Alone. Deatheaters. Second Floor. No Way Out.  
  
'Dammit' Hermione said a little too loud. Her voice echoed in the empty house and the noise stopped.  
  
Hermione allowed herself to panic now.  
  
'Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God' was the only thing her mind could prduce.  
  
She heard footsteps on the stairs and low voice say 'You check those rooms, i'll check these'  
  
Hermione stared at the door 'Don't Open, Don't Open, Don't Open' she tried to order the door but it wasn't much   
  
use.  
  
The handle moved, Hermione's heart beat so fast she thought her chest was going to blow.  
  
The door opened. Hermione took a deep bearth and closed her eyes.   
  
'This is it' She thought.  
  
She heard someone coming in.  
  
'Hermione Granger' said a familiar voice.  
  
Her eyes snapped open.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Ok, this was the first chap! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
I'm still thinking about who Hermione is going to end up with! Please help me! Ron or Draco! You tell me! lol  
  
I'll update as soon as possible!  
  
-Love Suzanne 


End file.
